Whispers in the Night
by toxicWRITER12
Summary: Leon works at a small diner in Radiant Garden. His life as normal as it can get, so he says. But when a unknown stranger comes into Leons life it becomes the opposite of normal....LeonxCloud vampire fic !WARNINGS!..yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts..if i did it would be much different....mhuahha

xxThis is my first story for fanfiction, so please be easy on me as im new at this. This is only chapter one for Whispers in the Night, but im not sure if i should continue. Please comment and tell me how you like it, so i will know if i shall continue....enjoy!

xx Also, I know that in this chapter Aerith seems a little out of character, but for some reason I wanted to make her a little...different..so she could get on Leons nerves a bit, hehe..hope it doesnt bother too many people!

Chapter 1- Suspicions

The clatter of dishes and the small talk of people enjoying each others company resounded through-out the small diner.

Waitress's walked around tending to the people who were ready to order. It was dinner time, and the diner was unusually full.

Which resulted in the workers there to work harder and faster. Making it a rather stressful atmosphere..for the workers at least.

One worker in particular, was very stressed.

"Squall! Have you finished the order yet?!" a short waitress called into the kitchen.

Right then a rather tall man appeared in the order window leading to the kitchen.

He had brown shoulder length hair, some of it falling in front of his face. He had piercing steel gray blue eyes, and a thin scar

tracing a line from the bridge of his nose to part of his cheek. His eyes were narrowed at the small waitress, obviously he was not in a good mood.

"Thats Leon." He replied with distaste.

The small waitress put her hands on her hips. "Whatever your name is, do you have the food ready?"

She flipped her long braid behind her back, her sea green eyes glaring at Leon intently.

"Of course Aerith." Leon extended his arm towards the woman, a basket of food in his hand. A scowl on his face.

The woman called Aerith grabbed the food, and hurried to another part in the diner. Not bothering to thank the cook.

Leon scoffed and got back to work, "I _love_ my job." He thought to himself.

-------

A couple hours later, the diner quieted down considerably. It was closing time and all of the guests have long finished their meals and left contented. The only people left in the the diner was a couple workers, cleaning up before it was locked for the night.

One worker was the short waitress named Aerith, she was washing the tables down with a rag while humming a tune to herself.

The other was Leon, who was busy washing dishes in the kitchen, muttering to himself about how much he wanted to quit.

"Still whining about your job are we?"

Leon turned to see Aerith in the kitchen, she was watching him closely. A smirk on her face. He turned back to the dishes.

"Maybe."

"Oh this job isn't that bad." Aerith said putting her dirty rags into a basket.

Leon didn't pay any attention to her while she kept dragging on about how she could've hired some other guy who would appreciate the job better. He started carefully putting the dishes away into a cuboard. Ignoring the fact that she was trying to get his attention.

"Leon....Leon?!" Aerith impatiently tapped her foot on the floor, her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you even listening to me?"

Leon turned to face the woman. "No."

Aerith huffed. "Well whatever, Im leaving." She said as she grabbed a purse from a counter and slung it over one of her shoulders.

"I trust that you'll lock up before you leave." With a slight wave of the hand she exited the diner. The bell on the door making a clinking sound as it closed.

Leon looked around. He couldn't leave until he finished his chores first. Which was left to mopping the floor. Letting out a bored sigh, he walked over to a closet and dragged out the mop and bucket.

After he filled the bucket with water he started mopping the floor. Muttering to himself along the way.

It was now dark outside. Leon guessed it was about close to eleven. He sighed as he heaved the heavy mop out of the water bucket, and slapped it onto the floor. The noise echoing through-out the empty diner.

Leon stopped mopping and took a seat at one of the booths. Running his fingers through his hair as he looked out of one of the large windows that surrounded the whole diner. He could see the moon, full and bright, casting its eerie glow into the dimly lit diner.

Leon rubbed his eyes with one of his hands, propping his head up with the other. He stared at the table, tracing the wooden design

with one of his fingers. Something red flashed in the corner of his eyes, making Leon turn and see what it was.

There. Right outside the window.

Leon could see a set of bright, blood red eyes. Glaring into the diner, staring at him. He quickly looked away. Staring back at the table for a few seconds. His mind trying to process what he _really_ saw. He chanced another glace towards the window, but the eyes were gone. Nothing but the blackness of the night. Leon stood up and rubbed his eyes once more.

"I must be more tired than I thought." He said, grabbing the mop once more and started to finishing the floor.

But what he didn't see as he mopped the floor, was a set of bright blood red eyes looking at him through the window once more.

Watching his every move with great interest.

-------

Leon closed the door to the diner. Locking it as he did so. He had finally finished all his duties and was now walking home.

He put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the dark sidewalk. He house wasn't too far away. Just a couple blocks.

He idly kicked a stone as he walked, keeping his head hung low.

He could hear the wind whispering the unknowns as it gently blew through his hair, the sound of two ally cats getting into a fight,

and the crunch beneath his feet as he walked along the sidewalk. But there was something else he kept hearing as well.

Another set of footsteps walking slowly behind him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. And Leon got the feeling that he was being watched.

He stopped walking.

He could hear the faint crunch of footsteps still walking, until they too came to a halt.

Leon scowled. Someone was _following_ him. He turned around, looking behind him. No one was there though.

He started walking again. Trying to think that it's all in his head, like what he had saw in the diner just earlier that night.

_The eyes. Blood red, intense, staring at him._

Leon shook the thoughts away. And walked at a slightly faster pace. Eager to get home. He _was_ tired. It has been a long busy day and he really needed to lay down right about now.

He started thinking about how nice a hot bath would feel when a bush next to him shook violently. Causing Leon to jump.

He slowed his walk to a halt. And looked at the bush. You could still hear faint rustling sounds as leaves moved around.

Thats when he saw them again._ Blood red, intense, staring at him, seeming to burn a hole right through him_.

Leons eyes widened and he looked away quickly. Starting to walk away from the bush that held the blood red eyes.

He kept his head down. Repeating to himself in his head that it's not real, all in his head.

After he was a good distance away from the bush, he dared a glace back. And just as quick as they appeared, they were gone.

Leon turned a corner and came upon his small apartment complex. Chuckling to himself as he opened the door. Who was he kidding? His head was just playing tricks on him.

But as he closed his door, another individual in the night was laughing. It was a quiet laugh, but it held great power. Just hearing this laugh would make you cringe. The owner of this laugh was staring at where Leon lived. Staring with blood red eyes.

xxEnd of chapter 1, review and tell me how you guys liked it!xx


	2. Read! Authors Note

**Just a quick Note:**

xxJust to let the few people who enjoyed the beginning of Whispers in the Night know that I did not abandon this story, and that I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I've been busy with personal issues and haven't had the time or inspiration to start Chapter 2. But now im not as busy and is hoping that Chapter 2 will posted within the next week or so. xx


End file.
